AFS2E1 Darkstar Rising
Plot The team drives to a building based on a tip Ben got. Kevin is suspicious because Ben doesn't get tips. They go inside and see Forever Knights inside, dealing with alien tech. Ben turns into Chromastone and bursts inside. The Knights don't even look up when the team enters. Gwen finds that they are holograms. The holograms shut off and a Plumber, Magister Prior Gilhil. He arrests the team for impersonating Plumbers. Chromastone turns into Ben. Gilhil says that Ben's being a hero is an interstellar-class felony. Kevin and Gilhil clash, but Gwen tells Kevin not to fight. He ignores her and attacks Gilhil. Gilhil easily defeats him, but Kevin gets up and fights again. Gilhil ties up and suspends Kevin. Ben turns into Goop. Goop attacks Gilhil and they fight. Goop wraps Gilhil up. Goop tells Gilhil that they'll talk. Gilhil says that he has gotten reports that they have been passing themselves off as Plumbers. Kevin is about to say something about his father, but stops. Gilhil says that there is no reason to have Plumbers on Earth. Gwen denies pretending to be a Plumber. Ben tells Gilhil that aliens are attacking Earth, but Gilhil says that there is no evidence. Gilhil tells Ben to present his evidence to the new Plumber coming to Earth in a few months. He takes Kevin's badge and deactivates it. He lets the team go, but tells them never to get involved in Plumber business again. He then teleports away. The next day, Kevin and Gwen are upset. Ben doesn't think that Gilhil's warning bears any weight because Plumbers don't come to Earth, so he won't show up again. Kevin is angry because Gilhil took his badge. Kevin pushes Ben and says that he wants to be a Plumber and follow in his dad's footsteps. A masked figure comes up to a swarm of DNAliens. They attack him, but he defeats them with black lasers. More shoot him, but he defeats them. He fights his way to a Highbreed. The Highbreed attacks him, but he survives and fights back. He fires a laser at the Highbreed that drains the Highbreed's power into him. He tells the Highbreed that he wants to make a deal. Gwen goes to Kevin, who is working on his car. Gwen brings Kevin a bag of balls to carry around and absorb, but Kevin says that they aren't enough to fight with. A Highbreed breaks into the garage. Kevin and Gwen prepare to fight. Kevin and Gwen fight the Highbreed, but he easily defeats them. Kevin saves Gwen from the Highbreed, but passes out. Humungousaur arrives and tosses the Highbreed outside. The three follow. Magister Gilhil arrives and the Highbreed tells him that he was attacked for no reason. Humungousaur denies this, but Gilhil believes the Highbreed. He arrests them. The masked man arrives and absorbs Humungousaur, Kevin, Gilhil, and the Highbreed. Gwen throws up a shield. Humungousaur tries to fight. The man knows who Humungousaur is. Humungousaur turns back into Ben. Ben tells Gwen to run before he faints. She throws a mana ball at the man, cutting off his lasers, and runs. He brings his four captives to a building and keeps them in an energy sphere. Gilhil says that the man is the one who tipped him off. Ben realizes that the man is Michael Morningstar. Morningstar says that he needs more power than ever, and says that his name is now Darkstar. Under his mask, he is hideous. Darkstar begins to absorb the captives. Kevin tells Ben to go Alien X, but Ben doesn't want Darkstar to get that power. Gwen arrives with an army of DNAliens. The DNAliens attack Darkstar. He absorbs them, but they keep coming. Gwen frees the prisoners, except for the Highbreed. She attacks Morningstar. Ben turns into Echo Echo and screams at Darkstar. Echo Echo turns into Spidermonkey, Jetray, and Humungousaur and defeats Darkstar. When the smoke clears, the Highbreed and DNAliens are gone. Humungousaur turns into Ben. Gilhil arrests Darkstar and commissions the team as Plumbers. Kevin walks off to tell his mom. Impact *Michael Morningstar becomes Darkstar *Ben learns how to switch aliens while transformed *Ben, Gwen, and Kevin become official Plumbers *Magister Gilhil is introduced Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Prior Gilhil *DNAliens Villains *Darkstar *Highbreed Aliens *Chromastone *Goop *Humungousaur x2 *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Jetray Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc